Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a image transfer apparatus and method.
Description of the Prior Art
There is an ongoing desire to provide improved displays for videogame users. Recently this has resulted in the provision of 3D displays that use active shutter technology. Active shutter technology uses rapidly switching LCD panels in a pair of glasses make alternate lenses opaque to the TV display. When used in synchronisation with a 3DTV that shows rapidly alternating left and right views of a stereoscopic image, an apparent 3D image is perceived by the viewer. The 3D effect arises because only the viewer's left eye sees the left stereoscopic frame, and only the viewer's right eye sees the right stereoscopic frame.
Recently it has also been appreciated that this system can be used to provide separate full-screen monoscopic views for two players of a game on the same 3D TV. See for example http://blog.us.playstation.com/2011/06/06/new-3d-display-and-ps3-accessories-debut-at-e3/
In this case, the left and right images of a stereoscopic output are replaced with first and second viewpoints of first and second players of a game, and each player has a pair of active shutter glasses where, instead of the left and right lenses alternately becoming opaque, both lenses blink in synchrony with display of the respective player's viewpoint. As a result, both players can see a full-screen monoscopic image of the game from their own viewpoint on the same 3D TV.
However, there is still scope to exploit 3D TV signals in other ways.
The present invention seeks to address this opportunity.